The Kiss of Life
by mackenziek0109
Summary: What would have happened if something sparked in Lydia after her passionate kiss with Stiles? Read to find out. **WARNING RATED M FOR A REASON (CH. 5)** Chapter 3 here! Chapter 4 will be up by Saturday :) **HINT: Chapter 4 title is Mystery Solved. (POV Allison and Scott)
1. It All Started With A Kiss

**_***I do not own any of the characters of settings in this story._**

"Lydia what the hell am I going to do? The single last part of my family is missing along with Scott's mom, a-a-and Allison's father!"

*_Heavy panting and frantic breaths*_ "Stiles you are going to be just fine I promise, _I swear_!" Stiles was losing his mind with the thought

of losing the one last thing he could call family. Lydia wanted to comfort him, but didn't know how. "Lydia I-I-I can't, *More heavy

breathing*, I can't breath! I think I'm having a panic attack." "Well what do you normally do when this happens?" Lydia asked

frantically. "Well I usually, you know, talk to my father, but CLEARLY that isn't an option!"

Lydia rushed him into the nearest room and sat him down. "Just breath Stiles, slowly, slowly." "I-I-I can't, I…" "Come on Stiles slow your

breathing, slow your breathing." She remembers something she once read about holding your breath and slowing your breathing can

stop a panic attack, but he wasn't listening. In her mind she was thinking, "_I God what do I do! How can I slow his breathing? Oh! How _

_about…" _And by impulse, she holds his face and kisses him.

This is something Stiles was not expecting to happen. Her lips were surprisingly soft. He had completely forgotten about the panic

attack, about his father, about everything but this moment. When the kiss reached its lingering end, Lydia realized that she had

discovered something she never knew she had, new feelings for Stiles. She saw him in a completely different way then before the kiss.

His once brown eyes had become shimmering stars gazing at her, and his once dorky smile had become a smirk that made her blush.

"Why did you do that?" She explained to him why, and he thanked her greatly. "That was something…" Said Lydia. "-Something what?"

"I'm not really sure…"


	2. Accidental Date

A few days had passed since Lydia had spoken to Stiles, and throughout this time, she was just utterly confused. She kept on thinking,

"Come on this is Stiles! You don't love his dreamy eyes and pouty lips….. Wait what! Oh no…"

Stiles was lying upside-down on his bed holding his phone with Lydia's number dialed, stalling his need to call her. All of the sudden he

leaned back too far and stumbled off the bed accidentally pressing the call button. "No no no!" He hung up as fast as he could, but

moments later, Lydia was calling. "Is everything okay, why did you call?" "Uh, um, well, I was just wondering if…" "If what?" "You want

to go to dinner tonight" Stiles was biting his fist waiting for a response. "Uh, yeah, sure, how about you pick me up at my house around

7:30?" He was shocked that she agreed. "Sounds great, um… bye"

Lydia heard her doorbell ring and rushed downstairs. She slowed down before she answered so that she wouldn't seem too excited. "Hey

Lydia" "Ready to go?" Lydia was staring up and down Stiles's body in awe. He had cleaned up so nicely for her, he was so cute.

"Lydia…?" "LYDIA" She snapped out of her gaze. "What! What! Oh right, let's go."

They arrived at this new Italian place called Ciatte's or something. It was a beautiful restaurant, he had clearly gone all out for his first

"date" with the girl of his dreams. The waiter led them to their table, and Stiles was walking behind Lydia. He was admiring every little

detail about her: Her slightly curled strawberry blonde hair, her big pouty lips, her fair and beautiful skin. He loved her so much, and

after so long of hiding it, this kiss brought everything to the surface.

After dinner, which was slightly awkward, the two arrived back at Lydia's house. The two really got to know each other. Lydia's parents

weren't home, and she was lonely, (and looking for an excuse to be with him), so her and Stiles sat on her porch talking for almost 2

hours. Stiles's dad called him and told him he should be home soon, and just before Stiles got up to leave, Lydia leaned in for a kiss.

"Lydia, what are you doing?" He was very confused. "I just thought that we could try this without you having a panic attack?" They both

smiled. "You make me nervous already." He clearly was very nervous. "You don't have to be" She took his hand and she seemed to calm

him down. The two of them kissed, and everything was still. He never wanted to let go of her.

The next morning came in an instant. Stiles was staring up at his ceiling wondering if this was all just a dream, or if everything that he

ever has wanted just had come true in an instant. He was supposed to be getting ready for school, but he was attached to his computer

as usual. As he was about to leave his house he stopped abruptly and began thinking, "_Oh my god, what am I going to do at school! _

_What will I say? Should I tell anybody? Should I tell Scott? No I can't! But he's my best friend!" _He was having a mental overload and he

just didn't know what to do._  
_


	3. Keeping This A Secret

Lydia was on her way to school when she came to a red light. She glanced over and saw a familiar blue jeep, Stiles's blue jeep. They

made brief eye contact, and even that was extremely awkward. The light turned and they both made it to school. Stiles ran into to the

building, and suddenly was stopped by Scott. "Dude, what's wrong, your all jittery?" Stiles was fumbling excuses through his mind. "Uh

uh, I just took one too many Adderall, that's all." He laughed nervously. "Ha, alright, see you in chem." Stiles began to walk away. "Oh

wait Stiles! Lydia was looking for you I think." Stiles was thinking, "Great, she is probably coming to tell me that kissing me was a huge

mistake, or that we should just stay friends, blah blah blah…" When all of the sudden, Lydia comes out of nowhere. "Hey Stiles. I think

that maybe we should talk." He was almost positive that this wasn't a good kind of talk. Lydia pulled Stiles into the empty history room.

"What do you want to ta-…" Stiles was interrupted by Lydia's lips as they pressed against his. "Maybe I should have rephrased the word

'talk'" Stiles was ecstatic, she felt something too, and she clearly didn't want it to end. The bell rang and interrupted their brief moment

of passion, but Stiles just stood in the history room. Lydia paused at the door, "Aren't you coming?" "Yeah, just a minute." "Okay" This

was absolutely unbelievable. This was now becoming something of a secret, and he wanted with his everything to tell Scott, but he

didn't know if Lydia would approve of this. He couldn't risk losing her. Lydia was going absolutely crazy, crazy for Stiles. She never really

knew, until recently, how much Stiles truly cared for her, and he cared for her more than anything in the world. She wasn't going to tell

anyone, and she knew if she asked, Stiles would do the same. When the bell rang, Lydia took a seat next to Allison. "So, who's the lucky

guy?" Lydia was stunned. "Um, what do you mean?" "Well you didn't answer your texts all night so I'm assuming you were on a date."

Lydia sighed in relief. "No one you know." Allison just smiled and said, "I'm gonna find out who this mystery man is… hahaha!" Lydia just

nervously laughed. Both Stiles and Lydia were very aware that their secret is not yet meant to be told, even to their best friends. No one

could know, which would soon make their newfound love even stronger.

Throughout the week, Stiles would sneak into Lydia's room, and they would just talk, laugh, and kiss for hours. Their relationship was

growing, and so was Allison and Scott's curiosity. Scott and Stiles have been best friends for years, and he knew when Stiles was acting

strange, and Allison was still determined to find out the identity of Lydia's mystery date. Everything was just extremely confusing for

them. Lydia didn't realize this, but for the first time ever, she was falling for someone, and Stiles was unawarely doing the same.

After have been "dating" for almost two weeks, Stiles, as usual snuck over to Lydia's house. They began talking about Allison and Scott.

"You haven't told ANYONE right, especially not Scott?" Stiles quickly agreed "NO of course not, you haven't told Allison have you?" "No,

but she is being extremely curious." Stiles kissed Lydia. "Let's not worry about that right now." The two talked, laughed, and kissed just

like they normally do, but they were both worried about Scott and Allison finding out.


End file.
